


It Goes Both Ways

by Yaoihamkitty



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Skull Fucking, Top!Misaki, bottom!akihiko, pretty OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoihamkitty/pseuds/Yaoihamkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grown-up Misaki celebrates Akihiko's birthday and is decidedly more proactive. Misaki's efforts paid off and he gets to top. Fluff on first chapter, very graphic and explicit smut on the second.</p><p>Also posted on fanfiction.net under same username</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marshmallow Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be just fluff, but the second one will be smut. That way if you don't enjoy smut, you can skip it!
> 
> My first junjou fic, first fluff and first smut. Hope you enjoy! I sure do appreciate kudos if you like it, and also reviews so I can write better ones next time ;D
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and Junjou Romantica

“You don’t mind a late celebration then, Usagi-san?” Misaki asked, looking at him over the kitchen counter.

Akihiko shook his head and smiled at the young man, who was wearing a frilly pink apron (gifted by Kaoruko, the woman just never gave up) and skillfully flipping a scotch fillet over on the pan with a pair of chopsticks. The steak sizzled and a delicious smell wafted to the living room, where Akihiko was sitting and trying hard to focus on the laptop screen in front of him, and not on the man puttering about in his kitchen. Misaki’s cooking if possible, had gotten even better over the years and frankly, Akihiko preferred it over any fancy high-end restaurant.

Akihiko wasn’t quite sure when it had exactly happened, but over the past few years Misaki had grown up. It wasn’t any sort of a sudden growth spurt, it was more gradual if anything. Perhaps it was due to Akihiko seeing his younger boyfriend practically every day for the past 7 years… sure there was a time when Misaki had moved out after graduation and rented his own place, however Akihiko had taken to crashing over almost every day he had practically lived there. How on earth could anyone expect him to choose to stay at home when Misaki was living just 15 minutes’ drive away? Not that any of this mattered now that Misaki was back in the nest.

Akihiko scrutinized the younger man who was now setting the table, cheerfully humming a viral pop tune. Perhaps it was the increase in height or the broadening of the shoulders or the slight chiseling of the jaw… or the quiet confidence in his demeanor that Misaki had never shown in his younger years? Akihiko remained the taller and bigger of the two, however he no longer towered over his coffee haired lover - his Misaki had definitely grown up. The crown of his head was now level with Akihiko’s nose. Honestly he reminded Akihiko of Hiroki a little bit.

 _More gorgeous and lovable of course_ , Akihiko thought fondly. No offense to his childhood friend but to him, those wide emerald eyes beat Hiroki’s cinnamon ones any time of the day; Akihiko didn’t care less on what Hiroki’s doctor boyfriend would have to say on this matter. To each his own, he supposed.

“So is there anything specific you want for your birthday Usagi-san?” Misaki called out again, suddenly appearing beside him, his voice jerking the silver rabbit out of his reverie.

 _You. Flushing, naked, begging for my cock and declaring your love for me._  
Akihiko flashed a handsome smirk, “I’m happy as long as we get to spend some time together Misaki.” 

Misaki blushed slightly, something that Akihiko suspected was a permanent part of his character that would never change – and planted a chaste kiss on the older man’s lips. “I’ll plan something, Usagi-san. It might not be as fancy as the celebration you gave me for my birthday though.”

“Oh Misaki you know I don’t care about extravagant celebrations, I just simply want to spend it with you.”

*****

Mid-March finally rolled around and Akihiko was toiling away at Marukawa HQ – Aikawa had dragged him over to the publishing office and watched him like a bloodthirsty hawk, blasting out threats (“If you want the date with Misaki to happen you’d better finish this book!”), until he had typed the very last word of his manuscript - which in Aikawa’s defense was already 2 days overdue. Despite that, Akihiko was practically bounding (elegantly) out of the elevator and into the lobby that evening. Today is the day, Akihiko smiled. He couldn’t wait to get home.

Stepping out of the automatic front doors of the building, a familiar fancy red sports car suddenly pulled up in front of him and the window rolled down noiselessly, revealing an equally familiar face.  
“Misaki?” Akihiko stared dumbfounded at the driver of said car, who was gesturing wildly at him to get in. “Misaki, what are you doing here with my car?”

“Come on Usagi-san, get in! Quick!” Misaki hissed, casting furtive glances at their surroundings. “I don’t want to hang around here too long.”

Akihiko obediently hopped in the passenger seat before turning to face Misaki again. “Now why are you here and why are you driving?”

Misaki broke their gaze, stepped on the accelerator and opted to watch the traffic in front of him. “Because it’s your special day today Usagi-san, so you get me as your chauffeur,” he finally answered, blushing a pretty shade of crimson. “Among other things,” he added, the heat spreading to the tips of his ears.

Akihiko was pleasantly surprised and felt his heart skip a beat, a smile slowly stretching across his face. “Oh is that so?” he chuckled, reaching for the pack of smokes in his pocket, before rolling the window down and lighting one up. _Misaki is being so cute. Although I do wonder how he got the car keys?_

Misaki’s blush deepened and he cleared his throat, slim fingers tapping the steering wheel along to an imaginary tune. “By the way, I’m sorry for hurrying you just now. Actually I was supposed to monitor Ijuuin-sensei’s progress on his storyboard today but I called in sick,” he confessed, a guilty look on his face.

Akihiko’s eyes narrowed to slits and he huffed in annoyance, “Hmph. Good. If I had my way I wouldn’t allow you to see him at all.”  
The damned, sly mangaka had requested Misaki to replace his previous editor ( _was it Shizuo? Shuuzou?_ Akihiko can’t be bothered to remember) as soon as Misaki was assigned to _Japun_ late last year. The author hadn’t taken the news well and had been sorely tempted to have a chat with Isaka, however Misaki then gave him the silent treatment for a week, and hence he’d scrapped the idea.

“Usagi-san, you know I can take care of myself perfectly fine,” his younger lover sighed, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I made all your favorite food - no green peppers as well,” Misaki gestured towards the back seat, where a big picnic basket sat with a seat belt fastened securely across it. “I also found a great place for us to see the plum blossoms, not too many people know of it. I know how much you hate crowds,” he commented with a sunny smile that showed his cute canine teeth.

It took Akihiko a great deal of self-control to not pounce on his lover and lick those rosy lips right then and there; instead he settled with reaching out a hand and placing it on top of Misaki’s head, smiling gently. His boyfriend sure was being extra thoughtful today.  
“Thank you Misaki, I can’t wait,” he replied, eyes bright in anticipation, and he leaned over and pressed his lips against the soft, flushed cheeks.

*****

“Thank you for the meal,” Akihiko announced softly less than two hours later, popping the last grape into his mouth. They’d had a fantastic evening so far; the location was rather quiet (they had been able to leisurely pick out an ideal spot), the weather mild with not a single cloud in the sky (save for a small one that’s shaped like a bear), and the meal was absolutely delicious (complete with his favorite dashimaki tamago).

Stretching his legs on the plush blanket underneath him, Akihiko leaned back on his elbows, a glass of champagne in one hand, and fondly watched Misaki pack up the utensils back into the basket. There was a mild breeze blowing, scattering random petals around them and the air smelled fragrant. From where they sat, they had a great view of the park and the approaching sunset spilled scarlet rays of sunlight across the sky; it was truly a refreshing break from work.

“How did you come across this place anyway?” questioned Akihiko, languorously sipping from his glass as Misaki spread a wool blanket over their legs and settled to snuggle beside him with a can of beer. He wished he could have a smoke but thought better of it, they were in a public park meant for flower viewing after all. Plus, he didn’t want to leave Misaki’s side; the handsome rabbit wrapped an arm around his lover protectively.

The younger man grinned and answered, “Ah, Aikawa-san gave me the tip! Apparently this park is en route to one of her author’s house.” Taking a swig of his beer, Misaki’s doe eyes flickered up to look at him and he suddenly giggled, ”Usagi-san, this is rare,” he said, leaning very close all of a sudden. “You’ve got sauce on your face,” he pointed out, darting a pink tongue out to lick the corner of Akihiko’s lips. “Mmmm,” the smaller man hummed, eyes half lidded and licking his own lips, “The cream sauce was yummy, don’t you think?”

Akihiko sat frozen, stunned at how forward Misaki was being. Nevertheless he recovered quickly, unfurling a customary smirk on his face. “Forgive me if I’m wrong but are you _seducing_ me, Misaki?” he inquired, voice low and silky, the arm around his lover tightening. 

Said lover grinned cheekily, “What if I am?” he challenged, his emerald eyes wide and playful, looking almost hazel in the setting sun. There was a tinge of pink on his cheeks, teeth gleaming in the dying sunlight.

Akihiko licked his lips slowly, making sure not to break eye contact and cautioned, “Well then, as you wish, I’m not letting you off easy tonight. Are you ready, Misaki?” His purple orbs glinted almost dangerously.

Misaki plucked a few blossoms off his lap and delicately arranged them into Akihiko’s hair, the flush on his face deepening. Looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, the younger man breathed into his ear, warm and damp against his skin, “Usagi-san, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”

A fierce involuntary shiver ran down Akihiko’s spine and he felt goose bumps prickle his skin when Misaki locked their fingers together, and pressed his plush lips gently to the back of his hand. The rabbit felt his slacks tightening and an uncharacteristic heat spread across his face as he whispered hoarsely, “Take me home right now, Misaki.”

Needless to say his boyfriend didn’t waste any time fishing the car keys out of his pocket.


	2. Lemon Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smuttiness that follows after their date. Just pure filthy smut through and through.

An elegant mini chandelier glimmers brightly in the middle of the living room, casting a warm glow throughout the luxury suite and reflecting off the polished mirror near the dry bar. Two pairs of shoes lay strewn in random locations across the foyer, along with a pair of jackets and socks, carelessly thrown on the opulent sofa. The adjoining door to the bedroom is ajar and some of the light manages to sneak their way in, illuminating the room’s two new occupants, who are currently tangled together on the ultra-king size mattress. Heavy breathing and wet kissing noises punctuate the soft and steady whir coming from the central heating vents.

It isn’t the first time the two of them choose to spend the night at a hotel to fuck, just because Akihiko can afford it and they can’t keep their hands off each other long enough to make it back home. Now as Misaki straddles his wealthy rabbit, grinding their clothed groins desperately for friction, they locked their lips in a heated kiss, tongues rubbing against one another and sliding across gums and teeth before meeting again. The handsome man under him groans impatiently, his large hands roaming down Misaki’s back before settling on his ass, roughly fondling the round glutes.

Misaki moans into the kiss, realizing that he is getting swept away again, as usual. _No, not this time_ , he chastises himself, reluctantly pulling away from the embrace and earning a growl from Akihiko, who is obviously displeased at the sudden loss of contact. 

He quickly dips back down to plant a reassuring kiss on the man’s broad chest. “Relax,” placates Misaki softly, pink dusting his cheeks, “let me take care of you tonight, _Akihiko-san_ ,” he purrs into the author’s ear, nibbling and licking at his earlobes.

Akihiko shivers in anticipation, his erection growing, straining against his briefs. He feels the editor sprinkle tender kisses along the pale column of his neck, hears the smooth rustle of his necktie sliding off, and senses slim fingers making quick work of the buttons on his waistcoat and fitted dress shirt; the author is conscious of his lover’s impatience to access the skin underneath.

Once the silver rabbit is divested of his shirt, Misaki hovers over him, ogling indecently at the sight and drooling; Akihiko looks downright gorgeous, laying there on his back with his kiss-swollen lips, upper body bare and unblemished, just for him to touch and taste. Even in the dim light, there is an unmistakably hungry look on Misaki’s face as he surges forward to devour the sexy, muscular body underneath him; his hands molesting the familiar hard planes of Akihiko’s pectoral and abdominal muscles, his lips latching on to pale strips of skin and sucking hard, leaving behind blossoming bruises in its wake. Misaki thinks the blooms look absolutely gorgeous, framed by such milky skin, marking the man as his, and only his.

The young editor’s tongue trails a wet path from the strip of soft blond hair near the belly button, all the way up to the sternum, relishing the salty taste of his lover. His mouth finds a pale pink nipple, so he flicks his tongue on it like a serpent and suckles, feeling the nub swell and harden as he continues to massage his tongue around it in circular motions. His hand tends to the other nipple, pinching and rolling the hardened nub with his fingers; the body under him jerks and a strangled gasp leaves Akihiko’s throat.

The author’s fitted slacks are feeling uncomfortably tight as his cock rears to be freed out of its confines, thus Akihiko takes the initiative to undo his fly, before taking Misaki’s free hand and guiding it to his bulging crotch. There is a strange craving coursing through his veins; he feels an inexplicable need to be held by Misaki. The refreshing way Misaki is rather flirty and bold this evening has awakened a kink Akihiko buried deep in some corner of his mind: the desire to be filled with Misaki’s cock.

Squeezing the smaller hand that is now palming his burgeoning dick, he asks the man lustily, “Misaki, what do you think about getting your cock wet tonight?” Akihiko smirks as Misaki freezes, eyes as round as saucers, the color riding high on his cheeks.

“Wh- what?” Misaki splutters, almost in disbelief. He thinks his hearing has failed him but the look on Akihiko’s face confirms that yes, his lover wants him to fuck his ass tonight. The mere thought of finally wetting his cock inside Akihiko’s hole renders him speechless, his pre-cum suddenly soaking the boxers still tucked inside his jeans.

Misaki doesn’t answer and simply tugs Akihiko’s pants and underwear off in record time, before settling himself between the open thighs, and looks at him with eyes full of love, devotion and lust. He takes the author’s fat aching cock in his hands and rubs it on his cheek with his eyes closed, kisses it, and whispers in a hushed voice, “I love you so much, Usagi-san.”

Before Akihiko can register the sweet tremor in his heart at Misaki’s words, the young man licks a long, wide trail from his balls to the tip of his engorged head with the flat of his tongue, sending a delightful shock of pleasure tingling throughout his body. Misaki repeats the action all over his balls and cock, making sure that every surface is coated with saliva. He then hovers near the head, breath warm, damp and teasing, and Akihiko is tempted to thrust his cock into the small open mouth, but Misaki beats him to it – he latches his lips onto the head and suckles.

“Oh God,” Akihiko breathes and suppresses a moan, pelvic muscles clenching, as Misaki swirls his tongue around the head and at times laps it with his tongue to show Akihiko how he licks off the salty pre-cum leaking copiously down his dick. He continues to suckle the puffy head, tongue tickling the slit, before finally sliding down the thick shaft.

Akihiko releases a long, loud groan at the sudden feeling of wet warmth engulfing his cock and Misaki, like the champ he is, tries to take his whole length into his mouth, his lips stretching obscenely around the giant shaft. They are both aware that the older man’s cock is much too long and thick for the young editor to take, but Misaki soldiers on, controlling his gag reflex like a pro, and doesn’t stop until his nose is buried in the soft blond curls nestled at the base of his cock. He then hums, the vibrations from his throat traveling along Akihiko’s length, and starts to bob his head up and down at a steady rhythm.

“Fuck, Misaki,” Akihiko grunts, unable to take his eyes off the lewd scene in front of him. A fat teardrop clings on to Misaki’s eyelashes as he continues to deep-throat him, his tongue circling around the plump head with every upward movement, before dragging his spit-covered lips back down the shaft. It takes all of Akihiko’s self-control to not fuck the man’s mouth hard, and as though sensing it, his sweet, sweet lover takes both of his hands and places them on his cheeks, which is sticky with saliva, and gives him the green light.

Akihiko growls and takes the offer too gladly; he grips on to the dark hair tumbling around the pretty face and fucks the hot, sweet mouth roughly, his hips snapping up and down like a rubber band, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Misaki’s throat with every single thrust. The insides of his lover’s cheeks are smooth and soft, the swollen lips wrapped around his rod creating a delicious suction, as though it is desperate for Akihiko’s cum and wants to milk it out of him good. Akihiko looks at Misaki’s face, tears streaming freely down his cheeks, which are flushed a beautiful crimson, and fucks the mouth even harder, knowing that his lover enjoys it just as much as he does.

Akihiko starts to pant and a familiar heat pools in his lower belly, intensifying, and he knows that he is close. Misaki feels the cock swell even bigger inside his mouth and hangs on to his lover’s thighs for dear life, while Akihiko continues to ram the base of his cock onto his lips again and again. With a choked cry he warns, “Misaki, I’m coming, coming, I’m- !“  
Akihiko grunts loudly as he thrusts his heavy shaft deep into Misaki’s throat one last time, his cock shaking as cum spurts out of the slit in massive amounts, and his lover gulps them down hungrily, loving the salty, slightly acidic taste of his milk.

Akihiko has barely come down from his orgasmic high when he feels Misaki’s hands on his thighs, gently prying them apart to reveal his puckered hole, already slick with spit. He feels a wet fingertip massage the entrance, then carefully push through the ring of muscle and probe along his walls, before pulling out and easing it back in again.

The handsome rabbit grits his teeth at the unfamiliar sensation and Misaki falters in his ministrations, afraid of hurting his lover. However Akihiko grabs his wrist and rumbles in his low voice, “Keep going and don’t stop, Misaki,” before wrapping his legs around Misaki’s waist, pulling him closer.

By the time the young editor is able to fit two fingers inside the slick hole comfortably, Akihiko is moaning in quiet pleasure, a lovely flush spreading down his pale chest. Misaki hooks his fingers upwards, searching for the magic bundle of nerves that has never failed to drive his own insides into ecstasy, and upon finding it, he teases it with his fingertips, wanting the author to experience the same pleasure Misaki receives so frequently.

His lover jolts, eyes shut tight in pure bliss, and his fingers grip the Egyptian cotton sheets, the knuckles turning white. “Nnh! Misaki...” Akihiko moans, ass tightening around the slim fingers and the huge cock hardening and leaking once more.

Bolstered by the positive reaction, Misaki picks up the bottle of lube lying beside the pillow and pours the cool gel onto his whole hand, before entering a third digit into the soft hole. Akihiko throws his silver head back in frustrated delight, his breathing labored, and a groan escapes Misaki’s lips involuntarily; the sight of Akihiko so debauched and coming undone under him is making his cock throb in excitement, his boxers already drenched in pre-cum.

Misaki finger-fucks the attractive man, scissoring the digits, twisting it around, stretching the tight hole as much as he can, and at the same time peppering tiny kisses along the insides of Akihiko’s thighs. When the man starts pushing back on his thrusts, fucking himself on Misaki’s fingers, his hole all soft and mushy, Misaki knows (through lots of personal experience) that he is ready.

Extracting his fingers out of Akihiko’s ass, he unzips his fly, pushes his jeans and underwear down to his thighs – and his hard cock springs out of his boxers, standing at attention, the swollen head completely coated with pre-cum. Glancing at Akihiko who is watching him with an aroused expression on his flushed face, he pours more lube onto his dick and makes a show of stroking his length slowly, feeling it further harden and swell with blood.

Although Akihiko’s cock is obviously bigger than his, Misaki’s cock is by no means small; it is actually quite a sizeable length and has a rather elegant appearance – it’s slender and long, and the skin is baby smooth. Misaki likes to think that the problem lies with Akihiko; he just simply has a monster cock that makes other cocks look smaller in comparison. Akihiko growls impatiently, spreading his legs wide as an invitation to _hurry the fuck up, Misaki_.

Spreading Akihiko’s ass cheeks apart, a bizarre thought pops in Misaki’s head when he becomes aware of their positioning; how Akihiko is lying on his back, stark naked and legs spread wide open, while he, Takahashi Misaki, looms over him, fully clothed save for his aching cock – it is like some sort of kink role-reversal game, and Misaki finds this really, really hot. Excitement and part anxiety boils in his blood, he feels like he is dreaming… he is finally going to fuck his lover – not get fucked, but be the one _doing_ the fucking.

Drawing a deep shuddering breath, Misaki lines the head of his cock on Akihiko’s slick entrance and whispers hoarsely, “Alright, here we go. I- I’m going in, Usagi-san.” His heart thumping wildly, the younger man holds his cock and pushes it inside slowly, the plump pink head slipping in past the first tight ring of muscle - Misaki bites his swollen lips, and tries hard not to cry out in pleasure at the unfamiliar tight heat pressing in on his cock.

Underneath him, Akihiko lets out a hiss of pain, muscles clenching and unclenching as he tries to handle the unusual burning sensation of being entered. Misaki squeezes his hand reassuringly as he slides the rest of his length inside, and the author has to hold back an embarrassing whimper from escaping his lips when Misaki buries himself completely to the hilt – making his ass feel so full. His young lover holds still, allowing him to adjust to the feeling of having a cock pulsating inside his body.

“Ahh… ahnn! Usagi-saaan,” Misaki moans throatily, his cock throbbing almost painfully with overwhelming lust, his lover’s walls clamping down on him with a vice grip. “Usagi-san, you’re too tight,” he gasps, trying hard to hold back from emptying his load in that ass right then and there. The silver rabbit wills himself to relax, while Misaki scatters soothing kisses across his chest; Akihiko truly has forgotten how intense it feels to be the one penetrated.

“You can move now, Misaki,” he orders huskily, and Misaki begins to rut into him, gently, tentatively pulling his length all the way out until the frenulum hooks on to the ring of muscles, and then thrusting it back in again. Misaki’s instincts are telling him to pound his cock in and out of the tight ass as fast as he can but he fights the temptation; he wants to do his best for his Usagi-san and make him feel good – just the way the handsome rabbit has pleasured him all these years.

Misaki angles his cock this way and that, trying to hit Akihiko’s sweet spot, and when a strangled gasp escapes the author’s lips, he knows that he has found it. Misaki hits it a few more times to burn the memory into his brain; he wants to get it right on the first thrust next time.

“Misaki, it feels really good,” Akihiko groans encouragingly, wounding his legs tighter around Misaki’s waist, his toes curling, and a beautiful pink blooming on his pale cheeks. Misaki whines at the sight and the sensation of warm, wet heat around his cock, and leans over to capture his lover’s lips in a feverish kiss.

They begin to set a rhythm, their bodies rocking together, and Misaki makes sure to brush the prostate with every second thrust; he relishes how Akihiko’s insides seem to be sucking him in, as though hungry for his cock. Nevertheless it doesn’t escape Misaki’s attention at how well Akihiko is coping with everything, especially when compared to his own first experience (in all honesty it may have just been the discrepancy between the sizes of their cocks but oh well).

“This isn’t your first time, is it?” he asks, his shaft plunging in and out of the wet hole, the squelching noises and slapping skin sounding loud and vulgar in his ears.  
Akihiko blinks and gives him a small smile. “No- nnh!” he grunts harshly and shudders as Misaki’s cock gives an especially well-placed thrust, “I had a tutor who used to… “ 

Misaki growls, and the harsh guttural sound surprises even himself, but the green eyed monster inside him rears its head at the thought of another man seeing Akihiko this way, having his way with him, sheathing his cock inside him… Misaki pistols his hips like a machine and fucks Akihiko like there’s no tomorrow, latches his lips at the creamy collarbones and sucks on the skin with every intent to bruise and mark the man as _mine, mine, mine!_

Both of them are moaning, gasping for breath, skin burning like a heated furnace, and Misaki fucks into his man with unbridled lust; the sight of his glistening cock appearing and disappearing inside the tight hole becoming too much for him. With a cry he leans over to clutch at Akihiko’s chest, still rutting desperately into him, feeling the drum of his lover’s erratically beating heart, and presses his lips over it. Akihiko wraps his arms around him and cradles him close, moaning, “Ahh! Nnh! I- I love you, Misaki, love you-“

Misaki can feel the heat starting to curl deep in his belly, building up with every thrust and he quickly straightens up, fingers gripping the base of his cock in an attempt to last a little bit longer. He watches Akihiko’s heavy cock slap against the man’s taut belly with every jolt of his body, a pool of sticky pre-cum spilling over the sides of his torso, and Misaki grabs the slippery, fat shaft with both hands and pumps them roughly, in time with his thrusts. He feels Akihiko shudder and stiffen, his fingers fisting the sheets, and with a sudden gruff cry, the thick cock pulses in his hands and squirts out jets of cum, splattering onto the author’s toned abs and chest and the sheets around them. 

“I love you, Usagi-san,” Misaki chokes out full of emotion, “U- Usagi-san… _happy birthday_.” 

Tremors shake Akihiko’s body at those words as he rides out his high; the lustful scene before him and the sudden tightening of the walls around his cock finally tips Misaki off the edge. Giving up on trying to last any longer, the young editor lets out a small whimper as he sprays his own load inside Akihiko’s ass, eyes shut tight, cock vibrating, as the cum is milked out of him dry.

By the time he comes down from the euphoric haze, Misaki is panting harshly, planting forceful kisses on Akihiko’s hips and thighs before gently pulling out, seeing the silver rabbit wince slightly at the sensation. Misaki feels a strange sort of satisfaction as he watches his thick, white essence gush out of the gaping hole onto Akihiko’s thighs.

The older man laughs quietly, sitting up and running his hands through mussed up silver blond hair. “It does look good, doesn’t it?” he grins, “I like watching my cum trickle out of your ass too,” he smirks, amethyst eyes tired but glowing with satisfaction.

“Ugh, shut up Usagi-san,” Misaki retorts, looking away and blushing furiously.

Akihiko only continues to chuckle good-naturedly before moving away to a clean part of the bed, pulling Misaki along with him. “Let’s cuddle for a bit before we wash up,” he suggests, wrapping his arms around his young lover, their legs tangling together and faces just inches away, bodies tingling with the kind of good fatigue that comes from an epic sex session. Akihiko closes the distance between their lips and kisses Misaki, their tongues languidly savoring one another, before he pulls back to place small kisses on his forehead.

“I love you,” he whispers, looking into the beautiful emerald eyes blinking sleepily at him. “And thank you for everything.”

“I love you too, Usagi-san,” Misaki replies, stifling a yawn. He touches Akihiko’s cheek softly. “Did you uh… feel good?” he asks shyly, face heating up.

Akihiko grins. “Considering how much I came earlier, I think it’s rather obvious,” he answers, bumping the tips of their noses together.

Looking embarrassed but satisfied and relieved, Misaki closes his eyes and smiles, “That’s good then,” he says, “and oh yeah, Usagi-san, happy birthday again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you like this! It will really motivate me. Extra love if you leave comments ;D
> 
> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
